Aeryn's Encounter With Santa Claus
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Aeryn has an unexpected encounter with a creature she's never seen before. Written for Fandom Stocking 2016


Aeryn's Encounter with Santa Claus

Aeryn Sun Crichton walked down Moya's corridors toward the quarters she shared with her husband John, and infant son D'Argo. She smiled at the idea of having a little downtime to spend with both of them. Maybe if D'Argo was already taking his nap, John and her would have some grown up time with one another.

Those times were fewer than she liked. Between caring for the needs of D'Argo, doing routine maintenance work on John's shuttle and her Prowler, helping to keep things on Moya running smoothly, occasionally doing jobs in order for them to accumulate the items they needed. Most of all they spent a lot of time trying to keep themselves out of trouble, which they weren't always successful doing.

She wasn't complaining though. Her life was pretty good right now and she knew how fortunate she was. A few months ago, all hell was breaking loose. The Peacekeepers War was in full swing, they had lost Jool and D'Argo, Sizoku turned out to be a traitor, and John had nearly died.

The smile faded from her face for a microt as she remembered the long arns by John's bedside, waiting for him to wake from his catatonic state. She had never been so afraid in her entire life.

But that time was past and her family was intact. John still had intense headaches from when he had used the Wormhole Machine to stop the massive wormhole from annihilating them all, and from Einstein stripping the wormhole know how from his mind.

He had had one earlier when D'Argo became fussy and opted to put him down for his nap. She had nodded, promising to join him once she finished welding a part onto her Prowler. Her step quickened as she neared their quarters.

She started to step inside her and John's quarters, when she suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Eyes wide, she ducked back into the corridor, pressing her back to Moya's wall, and drew her pulse pistol.

Her heart thundered and her mind raced as she peeked cautiously around the doorway at the odd shaped creature standing in the middle of her and John's quarters.

It had four oddly shaped appendages, two of which appeared to be holding it upright. White billowy fur sprouted out of its head in all directions. A bright red skin of some sort clung to its misshapen form and there was a wide black strip of leathers cinched around its bulbous waist.

Aeryn glanced frantically around for any signs of her husband, but didn't see him. She did, however, see D'Argo. He was sleeping soundly in his little bed at the end of her and John's.

She stepped slowly into the room, assuming a defensive shooting stance and barked, "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

The figure whirled around to face her, and Aeryn had to fight to keep from pressing the trigger, in response to the creature's sudden movement. How very easy it would be to kill the creature, but not until she found out what it had done to John.

Aeryn's mouth dropped open in surprise as she caught sight of two familiar blue eyes peering at her from a face practically covered in more of the white fur that was on the creature's head.

As she stared at it, the creature threw up its arms in a recognizable defensive stance, and she heard John's voice call out, "Aeryn Don't shoot!"

"John?"

"Yeah Babe, it's me?"

Aeryn watched in continued surprise as her husband began to emerge from within the white fur and red skin. Piece by piece it landed in a heap around John's feet until he stood before her clad in a black t shirt and leathers.

"What the frell is all of that?" Aeryn demanded as she holstered her weapon.

"It's my Santa costume." John explained as he began gathering it all up in his arms.

"What is a Santa?" Aeryn inquired.

"Santa is someone that human children look forward to seeing around this time on Earth. " John told her. 'He brings them presents to open on Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"The holiday means different things to different people. My family has always celebrated it as a time to be together, to gift one another with presents, eat good food, and remember how lucky we were to have one another."

"And you wish to celebrate it on Moya?"

"Yes." John stowed the Santa costume away and then moved to stand before her. "There are a lot of human things I'm not going to get to do with D'Argo. So the ones that I can, are all the more important to me. Christmas being at the top of the list."

Aeryn heard the emotion in his voice and felt a pang of guilt sweep over her. John had given up so much to stay with her.

"John, I…" Aeryn began, but John pressed a finger to her lips.

"I will never regret choosing to be with you Aeryn. Or for closing the wormhole to keep the Scarrans from reaching Earth." John told her, pulling her into his arms. "Yes, I miss my Dad and my sisters, Pizza, Coney Dogs, and NASA, but I don't belong on Earth anymore. I belong with you and Little D."

Aeryn kissed him. John reciprocated.

"Well then, you'll have to teach me about Christmas too." Aeryn said when their lips parted.

"I will. "John promised leading her toward their bed. "After we have a little alone time while D'Argo sleeps."

Aeryn smiled. "I like the way you think."

John flashed her a grin as he stretched out on their bed and pulled her down beside him. Santa Claus was the last think on either of their minds as their passion ignited.


End file.
